


ethereal

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aesthetics, Drabbles, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Junmyeon dan Juhyun; jika kota membiarkan mereka jatuh cinta; maka biarkan seluruh alam juga.—Suho/Irene various drabbles.





	1. cover

 

 

 

# e t h e r e a l

 

 

####  suho x irene

 

 

digital fanbook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**disclaimer** :

 

penulis mengklaim bahwa tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan  _digital fanbook_  ini. seluruh grup adalah label milik SM Entertainment, gambar-gambar yang digunakan bukanlah properti milik penulis, dan artis-artis yang terlibat adalah individu mereka masing-masing tanpa kaitan apa-apa dengan cerita yang dituliskan. kisah-kisah yang dituliskan adalah fiksi belaka.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. iluvia

 

 

 

 

## p a r t   1

 

 

##### [ iluvia ]

 

 

 

_i **tuck** a dandelion_  
_behind your **ear** ;_  
_i think you are an angel_  
_from **heaven** ,_  
_but you admit yourself_  
_that you_  
_are **all** earthy._

*

Juhyun hanya memakai gaun putihnya. Berjalan di depan Junmyeon beberapa langkah, melawan arus angin, melangkahi tanaman-tanaman liar rendah itu hanya dengan alas kaki tipisnya. Junmyeon mengamati langkahnya, sekaligus meresapi pemandangan sekitar, kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

Perempuan itu berhenti di sebuah titik, tengah-tengah, di mana pohon tempat mereka meletakkan tas jinjing Juhyun dan sepatu Junmyeon sudah terlihat sangat kecil. Juhyun berputar, sekarang menghadap Junmyeon, Di tangannya ada setangkai dandelion yang perlahan-lahan rontok, angin menerbangkan helai-helai tipisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Matahari musim semi terasa menyengat seperti musim panas. Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya.

“Kau tidak pernah bilang ada tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.”

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekat. Mengambil dandelion itu dari tangan Juhyun, menaruhnya di atas telinga Juhyun. “Aku menyimpannya untuk saat-saat tertentu. Misalnya, seperti sekarang.”

Juhyun tersenyum dan Junmyeon merasa memiliki seluruh dunia.

*

 

* * *

 

 

  


_you can’t talk much about **cities**_  
_when you **just** visited a few of it._  
_let’s see more **kaleidoscope**_  
_in it._  
_come on, run with me._

*

Juhyun berhenti pada satu titik, pandangannya menyapu kota yang sudah berkelap-kelip dengan kehidupan malamnya. Senyuman perlahan terkembang pada wajahnya, memberikan Junmyeon hal yang benar-benar disukainya; ingin dilihatnya seumur hidup.

Cahaya dari lampu-lampu kendaraan menyoroti wajahnya secara bergantian. Pun dari papan iklan di samping sana, yang terlalu terang untuk dilihat secara langsung.

“Aku cinta Tokyo, sampai kapan pun,” gumamnya.

Junmyeon mundur lagi, meraih tangan Juhyun. “Masih ada banyak kota yang lebih indah dari ini, Juhyun-ah.”

“Aku ingin melihatnya.”

“Bersamaku?”

Perempuan hampir tertawa. “Bawa aku.”

*

 

* * *

 

 

_you are the **rainbow** in the shore._  
_you’ve turned the whole white **sand**_  
_into gold._  
_until the calm night waves **coming** right to you;_  
_and i take your hands in mine to take you **home** ,_  
_this is a **paradise** only you and me know._

*

Baju Juhyun masih lebih putih daripada pasir di bawah tapak kakinya yang tak beralas. Junmyeon menyadari bahwa hari sudah beranjak petang, laut sudah menjadi tenang. Namun Juhyun sepertinya tak punya keinginan untuk pulang. Dia masih berjalan-jalan di pesisir, kadang berjalan agak ke tengah hingga betisnya dijamah ombak.

Pantai sudah sepi sekali. Yang awalnya memang hanya ada sedikit pasangan yang menikmatinya, sekarang semuanya sudah pulang. Junmyeon menghitung waktu mereka berada di sini; setengah hari lebih. Bahkan mereka melewatkan makan siang.

Ia pun berdiri dari karang tempatnya mengambil foto Juhyun dari kejauhan (—galerinya telah penuh hanya dengan dua hari berada di sini).

Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati Juhyun. Menikmati ombak yang lembut pada jari-jari kakinya, mengamati pasir yang telah menjadi kekuningan karena langit yang menjingga.

Lantas, ia pun meraih tangan Juhyun, menggenggamnya seperti pasir pada debur-debur ombak di pantai ini; lembut—

—dan merupakan tempat pulang.

“Juhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang.”

*

 

* * *

 

_in this christmas **market** ,_  
_white **snow** glows with yellow lights._  
_i find your hand and **pull** you closer,_  
_you **smile** is sugary sweet._  
_**sugar** cane taste on your lips,_  
_cotton candy in your **tongue** ;_  
_winter **songs** in you._

*

Junmyeon percaya, selalu ada sisi kanak-kanak di diri setiap manusia, tak peduli berapa usianya.

Sudah tiga kali Juhyun bersinggah ke _booth_ yang menjual makanan manis, dan perempuan itu kembali menyeretnya ke _booth_ berikutnya yang menjual lolipop besar dan gulali. Setelah sebelumnya apel karamel, manisan buah-buahan, permen tongkat, kue-kue kering penuh _icing_ , rupanya Juhyun tak puas. Perempuan itu menawar dengan bahasa Inggris pada pria muda yang menjual gulali tersebut, yang bahasa Inggrisnya agak terbata-bata. Namun mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, tampaknya.

Junmyeon membiarkan Juhyun menggamit lengannya sambil terus memilih-milih. Junmyeon memandangi sekitar yang ramai, penuh warna hangat dari lampu, dan sedikit salju di atap-atap yang terlihat di kejauhan. Lega sekali dirinya, tak begitu banyak yang mengenali mereka di dalam sini, di pasar jauh di jantung Benua Biru, menjelang akhir tahun tampaknya semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Juhyun berhasil mendapatkan sekantong kertas lolipop dan sebuah gulali. Dia menolak tawaran Junmyeon untuk membawakan belanjaannya.

Perempuan itu menoleh pada Junmyeon saat lelaki itu berdecak.

“Ada apa?”

Junmyeon menggeleng sambil menahan tawa, kemudian mendekati gulali itu. Menggigit sedikit; pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Juhyun.

Manis sekali.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_**roman** vines, laurel, gold,_  
_caesarean thrones. all are left as art,_  
_not anymore a **luxury** necessity._  
_but if you took me to the past, baby, i’ll make_  
_them all into **both**._  
_queen in white by mediterranea,_  
_the **kind** of goddess i want you to be._

*

Juhyun meminta Junmyeon memotretnya yang sedang berdiri depan sebuah patung wanita tanpa nama di jantung alun-alun. Patung itu berwarna putih gading, kontras dengan mantel merah dan pakaian hitam-hitam Juhyun.

Namun, Junmyeon menemukan kesamaan. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Juhyun ingin sekali berfoto di sini: bando emas kecil yang dipakai Juhyun sama dengan laurel di kepala patung tersebut. Simbolisasi kemenangan, sebuah kejayaan. Junmyeon berkedip cepat setelah mengambil foto.

Membayangkan Juhyun dengan gaun yang sama pada patung itu; si patung yang barangkali berabad-abad yang lalu bisa melihat Mediterania dengan bangga karena diliputi kekuasaannya, wanita yang diangkat derajatnya dan memiliki privilese luar biasa, yang cantik dan menjadi rebutan para lelaki.

Lalu, sepintas imajinasinya membayangkan Juhyun yang mengamati laut yang sama.

Ketika Juhyun memanggilnya, ia tersadar.

Juhyun tak perlu menjadi seperti itu untuk mencari perhatiannya, mencuri hatinya.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_you **inhale** the parisian glow._  
_do you love the light?_  
_i know you **love** to love in the dark,_  
_but, you know,_  
_**bathed** in light doesn’t dim you out._  
_you are the **most** shining here._

*

Siluet Juhyun seperti sebuah garis yang membelah Louvre dan cahayanya. Junmyeon berusaha menebak apa isi pikirannya. Mungkin menghitung jumlah bintang yang sangat sedikit di langit tepian Seoul—yang mereka kelilingi minggu kemarin—atau mengingat-ingat bagaimana penerbangan tiga hari lalu, atau matahari terbit yang ia lihat di Nice. Atau, pedagang ikan yang tak begitu jauh dari Marseilles. Atau barangkali denyut Paris dalam rupa rumah mode yang gemerlap versus jalan bebatuan yang sudah bosan menyaksikan revolusi.

Junmyeon membawanya kemari untuk menghiburnya—dan lelaki itu tahu persis bahwa di batinnya pasti masih ada rasa jengkel, marah, dan sedih yang menjadi satu. Proyek musiknya gagal di proses perumusan, dan itu cukup membuatnya tertekan.

Junmyeon mendekatinya, memeluknya, siluet mereka jadi satu dengan latar Louvre dan dikelilingi air mancur yang sedang cukup sepi pengunjung.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

*

 

* * *

 

 

_i wanna love you everywhere._  
_under the bright **sun** in athens,_  
_rainy afternoon in london,_  
_night **glow** in paris,_  
_snow piled on the rooftop in zurich,_  
_undying **noon** in las vegas,_  
_limitless sky of prairie in alberta._

*

Junmyeon menggulirkan layar yang menampilkan album khusus itu; sebuah album pribadi foto-foto Juhyun di tempat-tempat khusus yang baginya begitu spesial sehingga ia membuatnya secara terpisah.

Juhyun di bawah cerahnya matahari, rambut Juhyun yang sedikit basah karena hujan di saat liburan mereka di Eropa, siluetnya yang dikelilingi sinar dari Kota Cahaya saat malam hari, foto saat mereka berski bersama, Juhyun di antara pertokoan yang penuh tulisan warna-warni, lalu Juhyun di padang rumput yang luas.

Ingatan Junmyeon melompat-lompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, kembali ke memori-memori.

Tempat ia jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Juhyun.

_ (credit to little mix’s is your love enough for the first line in the poem.) _

_  
_

*

* * *

 

 

_one **wonder** drives me to ponder_  
_before my sleep;_  
_i always wake up_  
_with your fingers touched my chest_  
_after i **dream** of rainbows._  
_then, baby,_  
_you are the pot of **gold** , greatest treasure_  
_hidden behind the beauty._

*

Junmyeon terbangun dan mendapati Juhyun sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Samar-samar, ketika ia menutup matanya sebentar, ia masih belum bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan; ia masih melihat senyuman yang sama dalam mimpinya. Lalu kota yang sepi. Pelangi setelah hujan.

Terkadang Juhyun terasa seperti mimpi, tetapi ketika Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Juhyun sekarang, tangan yang berada begitu dekat dengan jantungnya, ia tahu ada mimpi-mimpi yang tidak selalu berada dalam tidur.

Ada mimpi yang berwujud nyata.

*


	3. euri

 

 

 

 

## p a r t   2

 

 

##### [ euri ]

 

 

_the city **frames** your smile._  
_the nature frames your soul._  
_dear, you are **whole** world_  
_for me, here,_  
_or far away out there._

*

Samar-samar, Juhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia kurang yakin, tadi Junmyeon bilang dia akan berbelanja sendiri di toko-toko sepanjang Champ-Élysées. Namun perempuan itu tetap menoleh, karena, siapa lagi yang bernama Juhyun di tengah-tengah keramaian yang nun jauh dari tanah mereka ini?

Di belakangnya, cukup jauh tetapi baginya tak perlu memicingkan mata, Junmyeon berdiri dengan sebuket bunga. Di balik punggung Junmyeon, Juhyun bisa melihat pertokoan yang sibuk, pepohonan yang tertiup angin yang tak sabar, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, burung-burung yang sesekali lewat.

Perempuan itu terbelalak sedikit. Junmyeon mengangkat buket bunganya, sebagai gestur untuk mengundang Juhyun mendekat. Senyumannya mengalahkan bunga-bunga putih itu.

Juhyun berjalan dengan cepat mendekatinya, mengingat momen serupa saat di Seoul, ketika Junmyeon memanggilnya dengan sebuket bunga merah jambu dan sebuah kotak merah beledu.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_i still see fogs at your **fingertips**._  
_you touch the rose and it’s blooming._  
_like you **do** with my heart,_  
_at its dawn, after a curtain_  
_of **darkness**._

*

Juhyun tidak tahu hotel ini memiliki taman belakang yang asri, seolah-olah kita akan diantar ke sebuah latar mini novel milik Burnett. Mawar-mawar, lili, wisteria di satu sisi, pepohonan rendah, dan banyak bebungaan kecil lainnya yang merambat di tanah seperti permadani.

Junmyeon mengajaknya ke sana pada pukul enam pagi, terlalu cepat dan masih gelap untuk sebuah tempat yang sedang mengalami musim dengan malam yang mulai panjang.

Lelaki itu berjalan di hadapannya, menyapu bebungaan dengan tangannya, tetapi begitu hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya dengan keras, apalagi membuat kelopak-kelopaknya rontok. Juhyun melangkah dengan pelan di belakangnya, menjaga jarak, karena ia tahu di jarak seperti ini bisa membuatnya puas untuk memandangi Junmyeon secara utuh.

“Segar, ‘kan?”

“Dan agak dingin,” ucap Juhyun pelan.

Junmyeon menoleh. “Kau boleh kembali ke kamar dan tidur lagi, kok.”

Namun Juhyun menggeleng. _Tidak ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu_.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_**you** smile at the horizon;_  
_as if it is your friend._  
_you touch the **waves** as if they are your lullaby._  
_you look at the sea as if it is your home._  
_but,_  
_**still** you hold me_  
_like i’m your cradle._

*

Juhyun sudah mengajaknya pulang sedari tadi, tetapi Junmyeon diam saja. Tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti, tetapi dari caranya berjalan dengan lambat-lambat di atas bibir ombak dan menatap horison lekat-lekat, Juhyun tahu jawabannya.

Perempuan itu pun duduk saja di pesisir, tak peduli fakta bahwa ia memakai blus putih. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati angin petang sambil berpikir bahwa tempat ini jauh lebih baik daripada bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Mereka harus menikmati alam lebih sering—mungkin Junmyeon berpikiran seperti itu sehingga dia benar-benar selalu menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan.

Tiba-tiba Juhyun merasakan beban berat pada pundaknya.

Tangan Junmyeon melingkar pada bahunya, dagunya pada puncak kepala Juhyun. “Terima kasih sudah berada di sini bersamaku.”

*

 

* * *

 

 

_the snow **glows** in gold,_  
_the winter shines in silver._  
_the **market** is still alive;_  
_feastful as ever._  
_**now** , your kiss tastes_  
_like all the candy here._

*

“Aku yakin itu pasti enak. Ayo, kubelikan lagi untukmu!”

Juhyun terpaksa berhenti. Menatap Junmyeon tak percaya.

Junmyeon menarik-narik tangannya. “Kau bukan anak kecil yang takut giginya bolong, ‘kan? Ayo, Juhyun-ah, kapan lagi?”

Juhyun akhirnya pasrah. Junmyeon mengambil tiga lolipop besar itu, lantas meninggalkan _booth_ tersebut—senyuman pada wajah wanita paruh baya pemiliknya menyisakan tanda tanya bagi Juhyun.

“Banyak sekali.” Juhyun mengamati isi kantong kertasnya. Permen berbagai rupa, gulali dalam kotak plastik, _jelly bean_ , lalu ia pun menggeleng-geleng. “Aku akan mabuk gula setelah ini.”

Junmyeon tertawa lalu menggandeng pundaknya, berjalan menuju jantung pasar Natal Tallinn itu; yang menampilkan seorang pemusik jalanan yang bersemangat di tengah-tengah cahaya dan hamparan salju. Dia mencium bibir Juhyun sekilas, singkat dan manis.

Juhyun menghela napas. “Kalau kau sering-sering menciumku di tengah publik begini—”

“Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengenal kita, Juhyun-ah—”

“—nanti manis permennya tidak terasa.”

*

 

* * *

 

 

_london rain reflects_  
_the **hopeful** sky and city;_  
_then can we even fathom,_  
_the warmth of holding on **together**?_

*

Ada orang-orang tua yang saling berpegangan tangan. Sepasang muda-mudi yang bersepeda bersama. Anak-anak di gendongan orangtuanya yang menunjuk-nunjuk antusias pada sesuatu jauh di ujung lain sungai itu. Ada pula bocah yang dengan bersemangat berjalan melompat-lompati genangan air.

Begitu jauh dari rumah, tetapi Juhyun merasa _pulang_. Pulang ke sebuah kedamaian dalam keramaian. Sesuatu yang amat disukainya, dirindukannya di masa-masa sibuk.

Di sisinya, Junmyeon sedang memotret dengan ponselnya. Lalu merekam video.

“Ini akan kumasukkan dalam video dokumentasi yang akan kita tayangkan di acara,” bisiknya, sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Juhyun.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_i see the moon in your **eyes** ;_  
_a rainbow-like nebula on your eyelids,_  
_sparkles in your breath._  
_you are a **feastful** constellation_  
_giving life to the sky._  
_i,_  
_i am the lonely sky._

*

Tirai menari-nari di samping wajah Junmyeon. Juhyun mengangkat pandangannya, berhenti membaca dengan tertegun.

Junmyeon memandang entah-apa di bawah sana, kedua tangannya pada saku _hoodie_ biru tuanya.

Lelaki itu tampaknya sadar sedang dipandangi. Segera dia menoleh, memandangi Juhyun dengan rasa penasaran. Juhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke bukunya. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dan, dadanya sesak karena kebahagiaan.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_from the light **around**_  
_the piazza;_  
_to the golden dew in a prairie,_  
_from a festive night_  
_in **budapest**_  
_to the liveness of_  
_london’s wisteria,_  
_i **will** hold you love,_  
_love,_  
_love._

*

Juhyun menyimpan terlalu banyak foto. Ia rasa menghapus sebagian di antaranya perlu, sehingga ia pun memilah-milahnya. Namun, dengan hati-hati, karena _roll_ kameranya hanya penuh oleh satu orang.

Foto Junmyeon di sini, foto Junmyeon di sana, foto mereka berdua, siluet Junmyeon, Junmyeon di antara bunga-bunga, Junmyeon yang bernanyi di sebuah jalanan nun jauh di Budapest, Junmyeon yang membelikan sebuah bibit bunga untuknya ...

... terlalu banyak.

Sehingga, alih-alih menghapus, ia akhirnya memilih salah satunya untuk dijadikan foto latar ponselnya.

*

 

* * *

 

 

_you don’t bring the **laurel** ,_  
_but still you are the victor._  
_**you** , the king,_  
_hold victory_  
_the time you kiss **my** knuckles_  
_tenderly._

*

Juhyun melupakan rasa malu di tengah-tengah jalan tersebut, tak lagi ia peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang memandang dan lensa kamera yang terarah padanya.

“Jadilah pendampingku selamanya, ya?”

Junmyeon berlutut di hadapannya, memegang tangan kanannya, lalu mencium jari manisnya. Juhyun tak peduli pada dunia luar. Hanya ada Junmyeon sebagai dunianya yang baru.

*


End file.
